The Cancer in Primary Care Research International Network (Ca-PRI) network is dedicated to fostering international cancer research in primary care, in recognition of the vital role of primary care in cancer control. Primary care has a key role to play in US health care - for example, it makes a major contribution to the co- ordination of care of US patients (Bodenheimer, 2008). Over the next several years there will be significant health care reforms in the US;they will include a strong focus on prevention (Bristol, 2009), and improving health outcomes for individuals with cancer will be a high priority. Initiatives such as Healthy People 2010 (US Department of Health &Human Services, 2010) include cancer as a key focus;it outlines a comprehensive set of disease prevention and health promotion objectives, and includes as a priority the reduction of health disparities. Primary care in the US is well-placed to drive many of the changes outlined in these and other initiatives in cancer control (Wender &Althshuler, 2009);there is a particular need to maximize the role of primary care in cancer prevention and screening activities. The aim of the Ca-PRI Network is to improve health outcomes of individuals with cancer, both in the US and internationally, by enhancing the role of primary care in key areas including early diagnosis, screening uptake, and survivorship. The Ca-PRI network provides a mechanism by which researchers from the US and other countries can share expertise and develop international research to underpin service innovation and development. Until now, there have been limited opportunities for US primary care researchers to present their work and share their ideas with international colleagues: the Ca-PRI network allows researchers to attend meetings dedicated to their field of interest, and to participate in international research aiming to improve the evidence base on the role of primary care in cancer control. To this end, the North American Primary Care Research Group (NAPRCG) together with the Ca-PRI network seeks in this proposal NIH support for the next series of Ca-PRI annual scientific meetings;meetings to be held in the Netherlands (2011), Cleveland (2012) and Oxford (2013), with 2014 and 2015 meetings also planned. Funding is sought for meeting support, and for a Scholarship Program. Through the provision of scholarships and enhanced meeting resource, the Ca-PRI network, and its annual international meeting, will become more accessible to US researchers from a diversity of backgrounds, and foster collaboration among younger researchers in this field. NIH support will be in conjunction with national cancer charities. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Over 1.4 million Americans are diagnosed with cancer each year, and approximately 23% of all deaths in the US are attributed to cancer. Primary care has a vital role in cancer control;it is involved in all stages of the cancer journey, including provision of screening, symptomatic diagnosis, follow-up and survivorship, and supportive and palliative care. Although primary care features strongly in US health care reform, in comparison to other areas of cancer research, there is relatively little evidence to guide efforts which enhance the role of primary care in cancer control. This proposal seeks to enhance that evidence base through support for a series of scientific conferences dedicated to the development of international comparative studies.